Seven Amigos (The Seven AU)
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: Two of our guys find a bit more than expected when they visit the newly renovated eatery in town. ;) Another look into The Seven AU, this particular story will come in small chapter 'snippets'.


Hey folks! More! Yay! I hope you enjoy this little jaunt into this AU. _I'm_ learning more about them as I write, lol. This will be a multi chapter story, not sure how many chapters, but they'll all be fairly short. And as usual, these are just for fun. :) Thanks to I'maMePanda for answering a bunch of questions, responding to my hundreds of emails and offering great suggestions that aided in this fic and another one that's almost ready. ;)

**T7**

"Now _that_ was a movie, ehh Hoss?"

Buck stepped out of The Seven Stars followed by Ezra, both blinking in the afternoon brightness.

"Yes, I suppose. Entirely unbelievable, and full of science fiction trope, notwithstanding," Ezra replied as the two headed down Four Corner's main street.

"What're you talking about!? It was a humdinger!" The boys rounded the corner to see Vin, standing outside The Seven Staples, his Aunt in the doorway. She was clearly attempting to get him in the small department store against his will.

"Vin Tanner, you need shoes, get in here!" Mz. Nettie's voice carried across the street and the two waved to Vin, knowing he wasn't escaping that.

Walking in silence for only a moment, Ezra cleared his throat, asking, "You don't actually believe in all that ridiculousness, Buck...do you?"

Chuckling, Buck took the steps to the Seven Amigos two at a time. 'Naw, 'course not! But it sure is fun to watch. I mean, did you see Will Smith knock that alien right out? _'Welcome to Earth!' _" Buck paused on the top step, mimicking the actor's punch, "Was almost as good as Star Wars!" Stepping up to the porch of the Mexican restaurant, Buck grinned down at Ezra as he slowly made his way up.

"I wouldn't know." Ezra scoffed lightly. Buck and his adoration of Star Wars was not a subject he wished to get roped into.

"I can't believe you haven't watched it yet, Ez! You should-"

Breezing his way past Buck and into the newly re-opened eatery, Ezra effectively shut down the conversation. Only to stop in surprise and slight awe just inside the door. The Mexican decor wasn't overdone, and surprisingly resembled the authenticity he'd seen in much bigger cities. For a place called The Seven Amigos, he was rather impressed with the upgrade.

"Whoo-ee! What a change! And not a bad one at that!" Buck's too loud voice from behind him, startled Ezra into stepping forward, having to catch himself before he collided with a middle aged, dark haired woman who nodded at his quick apology. She stepped to the counter for menus and handed them to the boys.

"Please make yourselves at home, someone will be along shortly to take your order."

Thanking the woman, Buck headed towards the windowed seating, Ezra following behind.

**T7**

"One lemonade and one iced tea." The teenage girl set the drinks down and smiled at Ezra's thank you.

"Well, howdy! You certainly are a prettier sight than Ole Simon who ran this joint before!" Buck wrapped his fingers around his glass and pulled it closer, "I sure would like to see you more often." He leaned forward and grinned, "What's your name?"

Half amused and half horrified, Ezra could only watch as the girl easily deflected Buck's hand that was reaching for hers. She tossed a handful of napkins on the table and stepped back.

"I am Inez. And thank you, but _no_." The dark haired girl turned slightly to smile at Ezra. "Do _you_ require anything else?"

It only took a second for a grin to spread across the southerner's face. "I am quite all right, Miss. Thank you."

Staring after the dark haired girl for another second, Buck turned to Ezra, still gaping.

"Close your mouth, Mr. Wilmington and at least attempt to save your dignity."

"Ain't never been shut down that fast." The gregarious teen looked baffled for another moment, then turned to watch the young lady assist another table, his blue eyes following her when she headed into the kitchen, "that, my friend, is the girl of my dreams."

Ezra snorted, looking at the menu, "I was under the impression that _every_ girl was the girl of your dreams."

Buck laughed, tossing a crumpled napkin at the younger teen's menu, "Maybe." He winked when Ezra glared at him, and grabbed his own menu, "She'll say yes. You just watch."

"Pretty sure the young lady said, 'no'. Clear as day, I might add." Ezra peered over the menu at Buck, one eyebrow raised.

Buck scoffed, waving a hand in the air, "Don't mean nothing. You'll see."

"I do believe Mr. Wilmington, that a small wager could serve us both well." Ezra set the menu down, leaning back in his chair and watching the dark haired teen consider the offer. It only took a moment for Buck to grin across the table.

"Five bucks I get her to go out with me by next weekend?"

Ezra's hand shot across the table, grabbing Buck's in a quick shake, "You're on, Mr. Wilmington."

Buck grinned, releasing Ezra's hand before turning to glance towards the kitchen.

"Easiest money I'll ever make." Ezra spoke under his breath, bringing the menu back up in front of him.

"What's that?" Buck asked, still distracted, as he watched Inez emerge from the kitchen.

"Nothing, really." Ezra grinned and peered at his menu.

Easy money indeed.


End file.
